Don't Stay Gone
by adrianlover94
Summary: You never realize what you have till it's gone. R & R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I have combined chapters 1-3 to make it longer. The writing is all the same. It's just two chapters now instead of four. **

Rose and Dimitri have been friends for as long as either one of them could remember. Rose had always had feelings for him, he just never knew it. He was blind to the fact like so many guys are. He saw her as his best friends and nothing more. He never thought that it could be more. She was always his go to person for anything.

Whether it be that he need advice or he just need some to listen, she was always there. Rose never let it show how bad she wanted him or how it hurt her when he would talk about the girls he liked or was dating. Fast Forward into the future Dimitri was getting over his last break up, this one was pretty bad, probably the worse he's had. He went to the one person he knew would always be there. She had more than just advice to share with him. She was dating this really amazing guy; she told him that she thinks he could be the one.

Dimitri could help the foreign feeling that was in his heart. He couldn't place his finger on it. He went home that night thinking about Rose, as he drifted off to sleep he realized he was jealous. He never tells Rose and she gets ENGAGED! What will he do? Will Rose marry this guy or realize she still loves Dimitri?

"You never what you truly have till it's gone"

She had heard people repeat this overused worn out cliché saying all her life yet she couldn't deny the truth in the words. She lay in her bed late in the night with her mind racing with thoughts of what if. She was having second thoughts just days before her wedding wondering if she was making the right decision. Wondering if this was what was going to truly make her happy? Wondering if Adrian was the one? Wondering if she did the right thing walking away from her best friend? Wondering where he was and what he was doing? Was he thinking of her? Did he miss her? Does he even care? Finally she fell into a restless sleep.

Across the country in a lonely hotel by the sea standing on the balcony was a man watching the churning waves with silent tears running down his handsome face, wondering how he could be so stupid. Wondering how did his life get so messed up? Wondering how things would be different if only he had told her how he felt sooner? Wondering if he drove her to Adrian? Wondering if she'd actually marry him? Wondering if she stilled loved him? But most of all wondering what she was doing? Was she thinking of him? Did she even care how torn up inside he is?

He couldn't take it anymore; he had to let his feelings out. Taking a deep breath he yelled "I LOVE YOU ROSE!" into the wind not caring who heard or that she couldn't hear him. Wondering how could he let her slip away? What had he done? "I need to her" was his last thought before going back into his lonely hotel room by the sea. "I'm coming Roza."

Two broken hearted friends, two worlds apart, both struggling to figure out what they want. Is this where their story ends? Will the two best friends be reunited or stay worlds apart?

The next morning without wasting any time Dimitri hops on a plane to go to stop the woman he loves from marrying the wrong person. While on the plane Dimitri thinks about when Him and Roza were kids, when they had met at kids, but most of all when life was simple.

His thoughts bring him to that fateful day. Dimitri was four and so was Rose. The day was like any other his parents were fighting and yelling, not being able to take it anymore he does something he's not suppose to. He walks to the playground near his house. The park was often a place for him to get away. Most times his parents never knew he was gone. It was always one his older sister that came to find him.

When he got to the park, he saw a girl there his age playing by herself with her mother near by. Dimitri decide to go over and play with her. When he got close she looked up and Dimitri introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Dimitri. I saw you playing by yourself so I thought I'd play with you."

"Hi Dim-di-dim…"

" I know it's a hard to say. You can call me D."

"No one ever wants to play with me they think I'm weird. I have no friends" Rose said sadly.

"I'll be your friend. No wait ill be your best friend." Dimitri exclaimed.

"I'd like that." Rose replied shyly.

Life was so simple then. They had no cares, no worries, and no fears. The two of them could be together no complications, no strings. It's was just simple. But that's what happens when you get older and become an adult. Things get dumped on you that you never wanted.

He's drawn out of the past by a flight attendant asking him if he needed anything. He told her no and she left. He was once again left with his thoughts of Rose. He was getting ready to start a war. A war that the outcome is unknown and seemly so far away. It reminds him of the song "Angel with a Shotgun." By The Cab.

"(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,

are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die,

with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

don't mean I'm not a believer.

..and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..

fighting til' the wars won..

I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

if love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

Knowing he has a few more hours on the plane. He decide he's going to try a sleep since he hasn't been sleeping well. Dimitri falls asleep hoping he does dream of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**To the guest review it's my damn story I will mark it how ever the hell I want too. And it's just because Rose is having a wedding doesn't mean anything. Dimitri is going to fight for her. Whether or not Rose and Dimitri end up together in the end doesn't matter, the story is going to be about Rose and Dimitri. I would haven't marked it if not. Adrian will be mentioned but not much. So get the hell of my story bc I didn't ask for your damn opinion.**

**I found out yesterday that my grandpa has cancer so if anyone else wants to post a childish comment you will get a heated response back.**

As Dimitri is sleeping on a plane on his way to save his true love, Rose is sitting in a room of people putting the final touches on her grand wedding, feeling alone. Rose has no idea that Dimitri is on his way to New York to see her. She believes that he hates her and wants nothing to do with her. Its two weeks till her wedding and she doesn't know whether or not she still wants to go through with marrying Adrian.

Rose is confused about her feelings. Who does she truly love? Is the man who has been there since they were just kids, who became her friend when no one else would? Or is it the man who came into her life and swept her off her feet with promises of wealth?

Life with Adrian would be so easy. She would never have to work again. Rose could be the stay at home mom that she always wanted to be. But how would she feel about being alone all the time and having nothing to do? Rose doesn't want to take the easy way. Would that her relationship with Adrian would be, easy, would she even love him?

But life with Dimitri, now that was worth something. She wouldn't be sitting on her ass all day doing nothing. Her life would have meaning, she wouldn't be alone. But would they have kids, could they have kids with both of them working? Would they be able to afford all the things that kids need? Life would definitely not be easy but would she be willing to work for it? Did she want to struggle every day for the things she needed and loved?

All these questions raced through her mind. She needed to be alone; she needed to get away from these people.

"I need to get some air and be alone for a while" she said cutting off whoever was talking.

She walked away without waiting for a response from anyone in the room. She was at the vineyard where she and Adrian would be getting married. As she's walking she steals a bottle of wine, it's not like Adrian's family would miss it. Yes, his family owned the vineyard.

She walked slowly and leisurely through the rows of grapes taking sips of the bitter red wine. She was never really a big wine drinker but she needed something to take away the stress of the wedding and the stress of whether or not she was making the right choice.

Rose didn't know long or far she had walked, she just knew she had reached the end of the row of grapes she had been walking in, at the end of the row stood a larger weeping willow tree. Between the wine and the heat of a humid summer day, she was very tired. Without a second thought she laid beneath the weeping willow, as she fell asleep, a single tear leaked from her closed eye.

As Rose lies sleeping, she dreams of memories of her and Dimitri as kids. The memory her mind brings her to is not a happy memory by all means but was an event that brought her and Dimitri closer than they already were. It takes place at Dimitri's childhood home, a couple years after them first meeting.

_They were about seven or eight, playing in Dimitri's front yard under the watchful eye of his mother through the kitchen window. Dimitri's dad pulls into the drive way roughly, he gets out slamming the car door. He had had a bad day and was going to take it out on Dimitri's mom like he normally did. Rose never knew that his dad did that, they were more alike than she had thought. Her mom's boyfriends were never nice to her mom either. Rose also understood why Dimitri never spent time at home why he was always at the park or at Rose's house. From that day on she valued to always be there for Dimitri and always have a bag ready just in case he ever wanted to run away from the hell they were both living in._

Rose is startled awake but footsteps. She hadn't wanted to be found yet, she was hoping for a few more hours away from people.

"Rose!" someone yelled. The voice she heard was not the one she was expecting, especially considering the person hates nature. The voice belonged to her second best friend Lissa. Just as Lissa bellowed her name again, Rose emerged from the weeping willow.

"Thank God!" Lissa exclaimed." I've been looking for you everywhere."

"I had to get away. I felt like I was suffocating." Rose said.

"I felt the same way when it got close to my wedding. You remember?" Lissa asked.

"I remember but it's not just that, I feel so confused I don't know if I'm making the right decision. I don't know if I want to marry Adrian." Rose sighed.

"Do you love him?" Lissa suggested.

"I thought I did but now I'm questioning it."

"Why are you questioning it now?"

Rose didn't really know the answer to that one. Why was she questioning if she loved Adrian now, why not months ago when he proposed to her?

"I don't know, I've just been thinking…." Rose was cut off by Lissa saying

"You know it's never good when you think." Lissa laughed.

"….about him" Rose finished. Lissa stop laughing as soon as she saw the look on her best friends face.

"I know you loved him once, but maybe it's time to move on with your life. A life without him." Lissa said softly.

"Maybe you are right." Rose nodded.

"I can't tell you what you should do, that's something you're going to have to decide for yourself." Lissa said as she walked away once again leaving Rose to her thoughts. What was she going to do? She had to choice soon, the wedding is just around the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for the long wait on an update. Life just likes to get in the way and I have hard time figuring out where I wanted this story to go. Sorry for the previous upload fanfiction did something weird. Its fixed now. Please read and review. **

Chapter 3 – Don't Stay Gone

After Lissa walks away, Rose gets up, dusts herself off and walks slowly to the room filled with suffocating people. Despite what Lissa suggested about moving on without Dimitri, she believes she knows what she needs to do. Making her decision she changes course to Adrian's office

Hours before, Dimitri arrived at the airport. Tired and hungry, he knows he should go home and rest but he wants to see Rose first. He catches a cab to his apartment to get his car and heads to Rose's apartment. On the way to her place, he stops and gets a quick bite. Once he finishes eating, he quickly heads the rest of the way to Rose's apartment. He gets to her apartment complex and sees her car isn't there, neither is Adrian's. She not home he thought, figuring she would be home soon, he gets comfortable, well as comfortable as a 6 ft. 7 in. man can get in a small car, and falls asleep.

Rose walks towards Adrian's office at the vineyard, the door is closed, and as she approaches she can hear voices. She gently taps on the door, Adrian's dad Nathan, greets her at the door. She asks if she can speak to Adrian for a moment alone.

"Of course anything for you, my future daughter" he answers delightfully letting her in as he leaves, making Rose feel even worse.

Nathan has always had a soft spot for her; hopefully this doesn't hurt him too much. Turning from the door to see a smiling Adrian, he seemed excited to see her as if he hadn't seen her in a couple of days even though it had only been an hour or two. Both men missing the look on her face that could be best described as a look of distress. The lustful look in his eyes as he draws her in entails that she is in for quite a kiss but she quickly turns her head. In doing so he plants an awkward kiss to her cheek. Finally it seems to register in his mind that something is wrong as Rose puts her hands on his chest and tenderly pushes his chest back. Adrian stunned by her actions steps back in surprise away from her. Rose as if by instinct reaches out for him but he rejects her hands and they fall dejectedly by her side.

"No! Don't touch me just tell me what's wrong" Adrian exclaims visible upset.

"Adrian, I… I…" Rose stumbles, at a loss for words.

"You what? Huh? You don't want to marry me, is that it" Adrian voices growing louder and louder.

"It's not that I don't want to marry you I'm just not ready yet" Rose whispered calmly.

Adrian's face softens "So what are you saying" he says lowering his voice.

"I'm not saying I won't marry you, I just need some time to think and be alone. I'm sorry. I'm not doing this to hurt you" She pleads with him to understand.

"What am I to tell everyone" Adrian questions.

"Tell them I'm sorry" Rose states.

She feels her eyes start to water at the look of hurt on her fiancé's face. Rose turns to leave without another word, as walks out the door she glances back. What she sees as she walks out the door make her feel an overwhelming guilt. Adrian got a clear bottle of what appears to be whiskey. He takes the cap off and takes a long desperate gulp. Rose leaves; she doesn't want to see him fall into his vises. Again. As she gets in her car and drives away, she wonders what did she just do.

Dimitri is jolted awake by a door slamming near him. He looks over to a see a crying Rose stagger over to the stairs of her apartment. He rushes over to her.

She doesn't see him walk over to her, all she knows is that someone outs their arms around her. She smells a familiar spicy aftershave and feels a soothing warmth envelope her. The person begins to their fingers through her hair. She begins to slip into a peaceful sleep but not before she feels the figure pick her up bridal style.

Dimitri picks Rose up and carries her up the stairs to her apartment. When he gets to her door, he carefully fishes in her keys from the purse dangling from her arm. He opens the door and swiftly kicks it close with his long slender legs. Rose stirs in his arm, he freezes after a few long seconds, she settles back into his arms. And slowly walks to her bedroom, not becomes she is heavy but because he doesn't want to wake her. He laughs to himself remembering how cranky she is when rudely awakened. He reaches her bed he softly, put Rose on her bed, as if laying down a baby. Dimitri makes a movement to leave but she grabs his arm and whispers for him to stay. He is torn between doing what she asks and leaving her alone. He knows that she isn't fully awake and doesn't know what she is asking. Dimitri looks at Rose's face and her droopy eyes are pleading with him to stay. He makes a quick risky decision to stay with her. He takes off his shoes and lies beside Rose, spooning her, like he use to do with they were teenagers and she was scared. He takes his arms and draws her in. Unlike with Adrian, she doesn't push him away, quite the opposite she snuggles closer into him. It's so quiet and warm that Dimitri falls asleep to the rhythmic beating of his true love's heart.

A few hours later Rose awakes. Suddenly she tenses, why are there arms wrapped around her waist. She tries to shift to look to see who is behind her. In the process, she awakes said person. His arms tighten around her as he says,

"What's wrong? You're suppose to be sleeping"

"What the hell" she exclaims as she jumps out of bed and faces someone she thought she'd never see again.


End file.
